Unsuspected
by AiWrecksTheWorld
Summary: 4 best friends meet the Australian boy band, 5 Seconds of Summer
1. Chapter 1

Payton's P.O.V.

"Payton, Ryder! Get up, please. The Rehearsal Dinner is tonight and we need to finish putting some decorations up at the Reception Center," my mother, Sue, yells up the stairs.

"Pay, remind me why you dragged me along?" Ryder asks from the other side of the bed.

"Because I don't want to be stuck at my aunt's wedding without anyone to hang out with except my lame family. I needed a friend; you are getting a trip to London, with me: bonus! Plus you're singing too," I explain. The reason for all this wedding and performing stuff is that my mothers little sister, Sam, is getting married tomorrow. My parents, my siblings, my best friend, Ryder, and I have flown from Los Angeles to London to see Sam marry her boyfriend, Charlie, now fiancé, of about 4 years. My mother and I are both bridesmaids and Ryder is the photographer and she will sing their first dance song. "Come on. Let's get ready and go down stairs before my mom blows another gas-cap."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Last time she did that I thought she was going to punch your dad." Ryder laughs as we get role out of bed.

As we head down stairs we both hear chaos coming from the dinning room and kitchen areas. Charlie is some multi-millionaire CEO for some sort of Business Company so the house, more like mansion, we are staying in is his and quite hard to navigate through. The first two days that we were here my little sister, Grace, got lost finding the bathroom.

When Ryder and I arrive at the kitchen my mom and Sam are yelling at each other and my siblings and cousins, more at each other, trying to solve an argument. We grabbed some pancakes and toast from the prepared plates and walked into the dinning room. My pregnant aunt Sophie, her husband Neil, Dad, Charlie and cousin Brandon were already half way done with their food.

"Hey girls, sleep well last night?" Charlie asked us when we enter.

"Yes, we did. Thanks again for letting us stay here during all of this by the way, again." I said. As we continue to talk amongst ourselves and finish our breakfast. My mom walks in and tells us to finish getting ready so we can get to the reception area now.

After about and hour of getting all the children and decorations together and loaded into the vehicles we finally arrived at the reception center. While Brandon, Ryder, Charlie, Sam, Neil, my dad, my younger brother, Aidan, and I put everything together and set it up, my mom and Sophie looked after, Grace, my little brother, Ian, and my other cousin Kory. After many hours, a little lunch break and my mom running around with Ian in her arms from the reception center to its kitchen to check on the food for tomorrow and Sam telling us were everything goes, we finally finished it all.

In four hours we were suppose to go out and eat at the Albannach Restaurant for dinner so Ryder and I immediately raced off to shower. After we both finished our showers we blasted Ryder's iPod through the sound system in our room. Music blasted through the speakers as we did our hair and curled our lashes, applying makeup and jewelry and singing along. Ryder and I have known each other since 5th grade when I moved to Los Angeles from Sydney, Australia. Ryder is short at 5' 4", green eyed, red hair and talented, I'm tall at 5' 11", brown eyed and long brown hair. Ryder can sing and has gotten almost all the roles she has wanted since she was in diapers for every play, musical and a few cereal commericals she has auditioned for. I, on the other hand, have been playing sports and the piano since I can remember. I have been playing on the Varsity Volleyball team at Hollywood High, Ryder's and mines high school, since my freshman year and started last year as a sophomore. I have also been playing Tennis and piano at the country club my parents attend since I was six.

When we finally took a last look in the mirror we snapped some pictures. Ryder was wearing a green mini dress with lace at the top and down the arms. It was seemed and poofed out at her waist and ended at mid thigh with black stilettos and her hair straightened into her perfect bob look. I was wearing a black dress with no straps that also ended at mid thigh with my long hair curled into a low side pony and my red vans on. After we finished we waited around for the adults to finish getting the kids and themselves ready. Charlie walked by us, and noticing how impatient we were, suggested that we should take his new Black Cadillac CTS out for a bit seeing as we had longer than an hour until our reservation. Realizing what he offered us Ryder and I took the opportunity immediately.

"Pay, can we head to like McDonalds or something I don't want to eat at this fancy shmancy restaurant with over priced food and I'm really craving chicken nuggets." Ryder asked from the passenger seat when we got in.

"Ahhhh, ammonia filled nuggets that could give you cancer. You're speaking my language," I said with Ryder laughing along. "Find the nearest Mckey D's on the GPS would ya?"

"Ha! Knew it. Sweg."

"Will you shut up with that word please? I beg of you." Ryder laughed at my comment as she found the nearest one. As I drove we jammed along to the radio some more, shocker shocker! We parked across the street and ran across to entrance. As we were about to walk in I looked down at a text from my mom and ran into a tall boy with blonde hair and stumbled a bit backwards.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't see you there." Blonde boy apologized bending down to help me up.

"Oh my God, Payton are you okay?" Ryder asked, also helping me up.

"Payton? Payton Wright?! Is that you? Is it really you?" A boy with black hair asked me. As I looked up I recognized exactly who he was.

"Calum?!" I was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Payton's P.O.V.

"Calum?" I asked while staring up at him.

"Payton, it really is you! Wow, this is amazing," Calum says as he pulls me into a hug. "What the hell are you doing here in London?"

"What am I doing here, what are _you_ doing here?!"

"Well, ya know, I was in town and just decided to come down to the local Maccas for a bite to eat. What about you?"

"Shut up," I said while he laughed and winked at me. "Uh, my Aunt Sam is getting married tomorrow so we are here to, uh, help her I guess." Ryder clears her throat next to me. "Oh I almost forgot. Cal, this is my best friend, Ryder. She goes to school with me back in LA."

"Hi, Ryder, my name is Calum Hood. It's nice to meet you," they shake hands. "These three lads here are my band mates. This is Luke, Michael and Ashton." At the sound of their names they each gave a little gesture with their hands to identify themselves. I figured out that the tall, blonde boy with blue eyes was the one I ran into, Luke. Michael was the next one and he had dark brown hair with stunning greenish-blue eyes. Ashton was the last one to wave. He had curly dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes with glasses over the top of them. Cute.

"Nice to make your acquaintance – wait what? Band mates? What ever happened to that soccer career that you were aiming for?" I asked Calum.

"I decided that I wanted to play with these guys instead. Lukey here actually decided on us becoming a band and it's been like this for over two years now."

"You guys actually sing and perform in front of people and stuff like that?" Ryder asked from beside me.

"Yea! We've opened up for Hot Chelle Rae and Cher Lloyd back in Australia a few months ago and we have our own E.P. out too," Calum explained.

"That's sick!" Ryder said.

"Uhh, well we are going to get some food so, uh, we'll see you around I guess?" I say to them.

"Hold up, Pay," Calum says as he and the other boys huddle together. After a while they looked up "So if it's okay with you we would like to join you."

I looked at Ryder to see if it's okay with her. She shrugged and we decided that the boys could tag along back into McDonalds.

"Yes! I'm always up for more food!" Michael exclaimed as we laughed.

After ordering our food we found a spot we could all sit at. A bit of small talking Ryder and I learned that their band name was 5 Seconds of Summer. Luke and Michael both played guitar, Ashton was the drummer, Calum played bass and they all sang. Ryder and I talked about how we knew each other and what we did back in Los Angeles.

"How do you know our mate, Cal here, Payton?" Luke asked me.

As I looked at Calum he just shrugged. I guess we forgot to tell our story to them. "When I was younger I used to live in Australia until I was about 11. Cal and I knew each other because his mom used to work with my dad and they both brought their kids to work with them and we have known each other since. Until I moved anyways," I explained "By the way how is your mom and Mali?"

"They're great. Haven't seen them in a few weeks though, been here."

"That explains the accent," Michael shouts while slapping the table. We all laugh and continue to talk. I got to catch up with Calum some more and got to know Ashton and Michael a bit better. Off to my left I noticed that Ryder and Luke were getting into a conversation when she was pulled out her phone.  
"Shit! Payton, we got to go. The reservation is in 15 minutes," Ryder said as she gathered her things from the table.

"Shit. I totally forgot about that."

"Wait, Payton. Do you want to hang out this week or?" Cal asked.

"Yea, we can hang out this weekend or you could stop by the wedding tomorrow. Here's my number so just text me when you want to hang out," I scribbled it real fast on a clean napkin. I gave it to him and gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Nice meeting you guys." Ryder and I wave good bye to the four boys and walked out the door.

As we got back into the car, Ryder found the route to the restaurant and we backed out of the parking lot. On the way to the reception dinner not many words were spoken between Ryder and me. We were just focused on getting to our destination on time.

We finally pulled up to the Albannach Restaurant. After the vallet took the car to park it, we walked up to the entrance to find my dad waiting outside for us and having a smoke.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," he says when he looks up from his blackberry. "Luckily for you, we all arrived a bit early and you are only a bit late."

"I know Dad I am so sorry. We just lost track of time."

"Doing what exactly?"

"It's my fault, Mr. Wright. I asked Payton if we could stop at a McDonalds because I was craving fast food," Ryder jumps in.

"It's okay, Ryder. Everything is okay. Nobody is injured and Sue is not fully worried about you two yet. Now I suggest that you two get inside before you freeze to death," he cracks a smile at us before looking back down at his blackberry again. "Tell your mom that I will be a while. Still have to have Mandy set up some times for meetings for when we get back to the states." I nodded at him said a quick thank you with a hug and walked inside.

When Ryder and I arrived to the private room, my aunt Sophie and her swollen 7-month pregnant belly grabbed us immediately. She briefly explained that she told my mother that she already saw us, making her believe we have been here the whole time. Thank God. After everybody ate they all started walking around the room talking with other people while the children played as much as their mothers would let them. Around 10 o'clock Grace, Brandon, Ian and Kory were asleep and Ryder was complaining about her sleepiness so we decided to take the four sleeping children along with Aidan back to Charlie's house.

With the help of Aidan carrying Brandon in his arms and Gracie on his back and Ryder and I with each a 2 year old in our arms, we managed to get them all upstairs and into their pajamas and own beds. It was only 2 in the afternoon back in LA so Aidan was going to call his girlfriend and than go to bed. We said goodnight to him and decided to watch a movie off of _Netflix_. After showering and changing into our pj's we both got into our bed to watch the movie. When I was putting my phone on the charger it went off in my hands. The screen showed it was an unidentified number. When I opened up the text I found out that it was Calum.

_Calum: Hey Payton. It was really good seeing you today. The boys and I were talking and we all decided that we will take your offer and maybe show up at the wedding tomorrow! Is it okay still?_

_ Me: Cal-cal! I know. My jaw dropped when I saw you standing in front of me. That would be fun if you guys showed up. I told my parents that I saw you and they wanted to meet up with you as soon as I told them so I think they'll be cool with it._

_ Calum: Awesome! What should we wear?!_

At that text I laughed. After texting back and forth for a while and giving him all the details he said goodnight. I looked over to Ryder to see if she was asleep yet, she wasn't. Instead she was texting on her phone smiling like an idiot.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"No one," she responded, still smiling like a fool.

"Liar! Let me see your phone," I demanded snatching it out of her hands. I looked at the screen and the person she was texting was… Luke? "You're texting Luke?! I knew it. He could not keep his eyes off of you at McDonalds."

"Oh yea. That sounds romantic," she roles her eyes and laughs while grabbing her phone back. "He's actually supper sweet and cute and funny and we exchanged numbers like the second we sat down at the table. All night we have been texting and he's just a really cute guy."

"I ship you two."

"Shut up. It's not like were dating or anything. It's just a little school girl crush and I don't even think he likes me back."

"I bet he does. You two would make a cute couple."

"Whatever. I'm going to go back to my phone now."

"Okay. Be that way. I'll just watch the movie than. Nighty night."

"Goodnight Payton. See you in the morning." She rolled over to the other side and with that I feel asleep while watching the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Payton's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up to Grace and Ian jumping on my bed waking up Ryder and me. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up! Auntie Sam is getting married today!" Grace yells in my face.

"Okay, okay. We're up, we're up!" Ryder says laughing at the two children.

"Can you make us breakfast please? We're hungry," Grace whines while Ian nods his head.

"Why? Can't anybody else make you breakfast?" I asked.

"No. We are the only people awake. Everybody else is sleeping."

"Well it's five in the morning. Don't think they would be," Ryder says looking at the clock. After a few minutes of figuring out what the children want to eat, Ryder, Grace, Ian and I head downstairs for breakfast. In the middle of flipping pancakes the doorbell rang. With Ian in my arms we walked to the door to find my Grandparents, Esther and David, hiding behind it.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Hi!" I yell while I hug them both

"Hello, Sweetheart," my Grandmother says.

"Gram, Gram, Gram," Ian says while reaching for our Grandma. As she grabs him out of my arms I give my Grandpa a big hug.

"When did you two get into town?" I asked.

"Well we have been here a week now just touristing around and we decided we better stop in and see our baby girl get married today. We already have our bags in the car to go to the hotel too," my Grandpa says as we walk back to the kitchen.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Arthur!" Ryder exclaims while hugging them when we walk through the kitchen doors.

"Hello Ryder dear. My, my, it's been a while since we have seen you. How have you grown," my Grandma says. We conversed for a while as Ryder and I finished cooking. Ian was still attached to my Grandma's side. He has always been a Grandma's boy since he was born. Grace was playing with our Grandpa's cane and hat as he was making coffee.

At around 5:45 my mom, Sophie, with Kory in her arms, and Sam walked down with their bags for today and tomorrow packed.

"Mom! Dad!" they yell when they see them.

"Hello girls," my grandparents say hugging them. After a few minutes of conversation my mom announced that Ryder and I had to go get our bags since we will be staying at the hotel from now to get ready until tomorrow afternoon. We all decided that everybody would stay at the hotel that the reception is at except for Sam and her soon to be husband, Charlie. Letting them get the whole house to themselves for tonight.

Ryder and I grabbed our bags and ran downstairs. Sam was the only one in the kitchen when we got back.

"Everybody else is waiting for me in the car and your Grandparents have already left for the hotel. I'm just here saying that you two can take the Cadillac again if you guys don't wreck it and if you go pick up the flower arrangements up before you head to the hotel. Deal?"

"Deal," we say in sync. Sam then nods and walks out the door to the car. Ryder and I grab our bags and dresses and I grab the keys to the Cadillac.

When Ryder and I arrive to the hotel suite that we are getting ready in it was 7:30. Ian, Kory and Grace were running around with wet hair and clean clothes on. As we walked farther in we saw my mom, Sophie, Sam and the rest of her bridesmaids and a few stylist people sitting around eating fruit and drinking tea or coffee and of course, talking. My grandparents were sitting in the living room of the suite with Ian and Kory sitting with them. Grace ran up to Ryder and jumped on her back asking for a piggy-back ride.

"Hey girls. Did you get the flowers and set them up as asked?" Sam asked. We nodded. "Very good, thank you for doing that. And girls, these ladies are our stylist for today. Mattie and Paige will be doing hair and Karla will be doing makeup." We all introduced ourselves to one another and than we all went off into getting ready for the wedding. Ryder and I were instructed to put our bags into a room that we would share together for tonight. The room was a floor below the suite so we got into the elevator.

"Are you texting Luke again?" I asked Ryder.

"Maybe," she smirks and looks back down to her phone. As we walked into our room my phone went off.

_Calum: Payton!_

_ Me: Calum! What's up?_

_ Calum: Nothing. Just making sure we are still invited to the wedding. We are still invited right?_

_ Me: Yes, of course you're still invited!_

_ Calum: Wicked! We will see you there_

_ Me: Peace out! _

At exactly 2 o'clock I was walking down the aisle. Ian and Kory were in front of me as the ring barriers and Grace in front of them as the flower girl. When all the bridesmaids were in place the organ started playing and everybody stood up. The double doors of the Church were opened and my aunt walked through them; a vision in white.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am no proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Charlie West," the minister announced as Sam and Charlie run down the aisle out to the car waiting to take them back to the hotel. People were now leaving to head back to the reception area when my mom said to find Ryder and get back to the hotel. I found her showing two blonde haired boys the pictures she took.

"Don't you boys look dashing," I say when they turn around. They both were wearing black skinny jeans, black vans and a white shirt with a black tie. Ashton no longer had the glasses from the night before on and damn he was hot.

"Hey Payton. You don't look so bad yourself," Luke says back. I was wearing the same dress as the rest of the bridesmaids; red, layered strapless dress that went to my knees with had a gold sequenced flower detail on the right side. My shoes were plain gold flats and my hair was in a eccentric bun with a gold headband.

"Thanks Luke." I was than grabbed from the side and twirled in the air. "Calum! Michael! Put me down! Now!" He did as he was told and stepped back. They, too, were wearing black skinny jeans. Calum was in black vans with the other two but had a gray buttoned up shirt with a black beanie on. Michael was in a black long sleeved shirt and black converse. "Thank you. You guys look pretty good, too."

After a bit of talking the boys decided to ditch a cab and try to fit into the back seat of the Cadillac. A bit of squeezing and wiggling Calum, Ashton and Michael all got in the back. Luke suggested that he could sit up front and Ryder could sit on his lap. She completely agreed.

When we arrived at the hotel we all went up to Ryder and mines room before the reception started.

Ryder and I went to the bathroom to redo our makeup when she turned to me "He told me I looked beautiful. On the way here when I was on his lap Luke whispered to me and said I was beautiful. Payton, I really really like this guy." She did look beautiful. She was wearing a gold mid-thing dress with a sequenced pattern all around it. Her red heels matched the color of her necklace and her hair was straightened with a poof in it and a flower attached to the back.

"Oh my god. That is so cute."

"This only makes me more nervous for performing tonight. I don't want to mess this up."

"Ryder. You have done this before. You will be completely fine. If you start to freak out just… picture everyone in their underwear!"  
"Thanks Payton. But I rather not see your grandpa in his." We laughed at that and walked out of the bathroom and back to the elevator with the boys following behind us.

We got to the reception area and located our table and noticed my parents walking up to us with Ian and Grace.

"Calum, son, it's good to see you again. How are ya?" my father asked.

They caught up with us all and were introduced to the other boys and finally walked off as Grace stayed behind.

She tapped Ashton on the shoulder and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and asked, "Mister, will you give me a piggy-back ride please?"

"I would be honored. Grace right? Would you like a piggy-back ride?" she smiles and nods and jumps back onto his back when he squats down for her.

More and more people showed up as time went on until the DJ announced that Sam and Charlie would be walking through the doors now. Ryder got in position to take some photos as Mr. and Mrs. West made there way to their table.

Toasts were made, dinner was eaten and cake was cut while I was having the time of my life sitting with Ashton, Luke, Michael, Calum and Ryder.

"Ryder, Payton, you are wanted to the stage," Aidan comes up and tells us.

"Thanks, Aidan. Save me a dance?" Ryder asked. Aidan blushes and walks away. He has had the biggest crush on her since she came over the first day we became friends. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the first dance," the DJ spoke into the microphone. "Here to perform for you is the young and talented Ryder Johnson." A round of applause broke out as Ryder took her spot on stage and Sam and Charlie made their way to the dance floor. I sat down at the piano and played the first chords of _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran. Ryder sang the song as beautiful as she has rehearsed it before.  
The song finished and everybody applauded the still dancing couple. I looked out into the crowd and saw Luke staring right at Ryder, smiling. Ryder looked back at me and started to blush. We walked off the stage back to our table.

"That was amazing. Your voice is beautiful, Ryder," Luke says and the rest of the boys agreeing.

"Thanks guys," she says while taking a bite of her cake. A song I didn't recognize came on through the speakers and people were starting to head to the dance floor. Luke leaned over to Ryder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and they got up together and disappeared among the heads in the crowd.

"Than there was four," I spoke.

"We could make it two," Ashton leaned over and whispered to me. "May I have this dance, Payton?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"We will be back lads," Ashton says to Calum and Michael who were busy playing a thumb war. When we got to the dance floor he put his right hand on my waist and took my right hand in his left while I place my left hand on his shoulder. "You played beautiful."

"Thank you. I've been playing since I was six."

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"You've been playing for ten years? I've been playing drums for only like six years."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I turn nineteen in July."

"Wow, you're old," I teased.

"Not even," he says back while I laugh.

"Goodnight Payton," Ashton says as we walk to the door of my hotel room. The reception ended since it was 3 in the morning and we decided it was time to call it a night even though I didn't want it to end. Ashton and I had danced the whole night and my feet were killing me, but it was all worth it.

"Goodnight Ashton," I say back to him.

"Here's to a great night," he leans in and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight Payton." He than turned around and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Payton's P.O.V.

_*ring, ring, ring*_

"Hello?" I ask while answering my phone.

"Payton. You and Ryder, be ready in three hours or less. The plane leaves at 6 tonight so we need to be at the airport by at least 4:45. All our other luggage from Charlie's is here," my mom says on the other end.

"Okay, we'll try. Bye mom." The line goes dead

I lie in my bed reminiscing about last nights events and couldn't help but to smile. I look to my right to find Ryder still fast asleep. When I got back to our room she wasn't even here yet so I figured she got back later then me.

"Ryder. Wake up. We're leaving today," I say poking her.

"Leave me alone," she mumbles into her pillow.

"Why? I thought that last night would have been amazing."

"It was that's the problem."

"What happened?"

"Well... Luke and I danced all night and just talked till dawn and it _was _amazing."

"And the problem?"

"The problem?! The problem is that he is just one of the most amazing, sweetest, kindest guys I have ever met and I will never see him again," she said while she sat up and started digging through the drawers for a room-service list. "We decided that last night. It was best to not talk to each other again," she sighed.

"Oh, Ryder. I'm so sorry," I grabbed her into a hug.

"It's fine. Seriously, it's nothing," she says pushing me away. "It doesn't matter. We are going to go back to school in a week after break ends and get back to reality."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So what do you want for…lunch?" she asked looking at the clock. It's 1 in the afternoon.

"I don't know. Surprise me," she nodded while I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

After both Ryder and I showered, had lunch and got all our bags packed and loaded into the cab it was 4:15. Ryder, my parents, Aidan, Grace, Ian, my grandparents and I were all flying back to LA tonight while Sophie, Neil, Brandon and Kory were flying back to Denver in a few days.

By the time that all nine of us got through security it was 5:10. We took our seats at the gate and waited for time to pass.

_*ring, ring, ring*_

"Hello?"

"You're leaving today? I didn't even get to say goodbye," Calum whined into the phone.

"How did you know that? Creeper!"

"I am not! You tweeted that you were happy to be going home today to see 'Sunny California'," he quoted my tweet.

"I don't remember you following me on Twitter."

"That's because I didn't," he laughed.

"Okay, you're no longer a creeper but full fledge stalker now."

"Wow, your words pain me."

"I'm sorry, CalCal," Ryder nudged me and mouthed _Subway_ to me. "Uh, Calum, I got to go. But I am sorry. It was good seeing you again, really."

"Your apology is accepted. I'm sorry too. I'll miss you bunches and bunches," he said in a child tone.

"I'll miss you too. Bye Calum."

"Bye Pay," I hung up.

Fifteen hours later and a long nap on the plane, we all arrived back to Los Angeles. It was now 1 in the afternoon back in LA and we were all exhausted. We all said goodbye to my grandparents knowing we would see them sometime later this week and headed back to my house. Ryder's parents were away for another four days so she was coming back to my house.

We walked into my bedroom with our luggage and collapsed on to my bed. We showered and debated for some time and finally decided to unpack my stuff tomorrow and than the next day we would unpack hers at her house. But now, all we wanted to do was watch movies, eat, and sleep.

Ryder's phone went off and she looked at me. "Mia and JJ are going to be here in an hour to hang out tonight," she says while texting them back. Mia and JJ, Justice but we call her JJ for short because her middle name is Jayne, are our other two best friends. We all attend Hollywood High together and have spent all our free time together since the first day of freshman year.

Just as Ryder said, an hour into _'Bridesmaids'_ Mia and JJ walked through my bedroom door.

"Guys, we missed you," Mia exclaims as she walks in. Mia was 5'5" with long dark brown hair and blue eyes and was a complete girly-girl who could shop all day if her completely rich parents allowed it. JJ was 5'7" with light brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Her athletic ability, brains, and being on of the most attractive people that I have ever seen in the world, makes her the most desirable at our whole high school.

"Yea. You two better not leave me again for half a month with her again. She is SO annoying at times," JJ says rolling her eyes at Mia's glare.

"Okay, whatever." Mia scoffs.

"Seriously, all she did was want to go shopping or talk about boys. That gets exhausting after a while. But never mind about us, what was London like?"

Ryder and I explained everything from the first to last day, including the wedding with Michael, Luke, Calum and Ashton. Four hours had passed when we finished.

"That sounds shitty and depressing," JJ says.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. That helps us out a lot," Ryder yawns.

"No. You're not tired. We are going to beat this jet-lag thing with Chinese food and energy drinks. NONE of us are going to bed until at least midnight especially with winter break being over in a week," JJ clarifies. Ryder and I decided it was best to get this over with and told my parents, who were falling asleep on the couch, that we were going to go get some food and movies.

As we were climbing into Mia's red Mercedes SL-Class, April, Aidan's girlfriend was walking up to door and waved at us.

We all got back about an hour later with Chinese food, rented movies and energy drinks and walked back up to my room for the rest of the night. We did all end up crashing at around eleven and slept till the late hours of the morning.

4 ½ months later

May 31st; the last day of school until summer vacation. I have been looking forward to this since the first day back from winter break.

"Aidan lets go! We're going to be late," I yelled up the stairs. He just groaned back at me in response.

I grabbed my backpack and slipped on my black Doc Martens. With one last look in the mirror I touched up my lipstick, smoothed my shirt and adjusted my moon necklace that was a 17th birthday present to me back in March from Grace. "I'm leaving now!"

"I'm coming hold on a second." He shoved on his shoes and stormed out the door with his hands in the pockets of his shorts and into my black Jeep Rubicon. I follow after him and pull out of the driveway heading to school. "April is coming over after school so I'll just get a ride with her."

"Okay. That sounds good to me. Mom left me in charge of the restaurant tonight so I'll be there until at least eleven tonight if you need me."

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the schools parking lot. We left pretty early so we had a nice parking spot this morning. Go us.

I climbed out of my Jeep and saw Ryder and Mia leaning on Ryder's blue Chevy Silverado already. I started over to them when JJ appeared by my side and we walked over to them.

"Last day of school, hallelujah!" Ryder said when we arrived.

"Finally. This semester has been going on forever," JJ said as we were walking towards the school doors. "It was hard to keep my straight A's this semester."

"Of course it was. Nerd," we all laugh as JJ scowls at us.

"Payton, wait up!" We turn around to see Miles Tucker running up to us.

"Here comes Mr. Superstar," JJ says.

"Hey. Catch you guys later?" I asked my friends. They nod and walked to their lockers "What up? I ask turning my full attention back to Miles.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, my parents and Grace are out of town for some conference my dad has in Baltimore so I have restaurant duty tonight. Why?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight or something like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miles." We made it to our lockers and put our stuff away heading to our first classes before last bell. "Were you asking me out?"

"Maybe," he cockily plays off. "Well I better be getting to Mrs. Calhoun's class. Bye, Payton.

Miles and I have known each other for a few months now when we met during a tennis tournament this fall and have been in touch here and there. His black hair was always groomed and matched his dark brown eyes and his constant tan skin tone. He was 6'5" and muscular exactly where he needed to be. Lacrosse, swimming and track star, stud.

As I sat down in class I found it hard to listen to Mrs. Sparks telling us to hand in our books. My mind kept drifting off back to a green-eyed boy, Ashton.

"Tonight is done. Let summer vacation officially start now," JJ said cleaning up the last of the dinning area. We worked together at my mom's restaurant since freshman year and always worked every shift with each other.

"It's 11:30 and I want to dance. Should we?"

"Yes," JJ said moving towards the hidden surround sound system in the dinning area to plug in her iPod. My mom's restaurant has hard wood floors and one night JJ and I were cleaning up and got bored so we decided to move the tables and create a "dance floor" in the middle of the restaurant and blasted music until we got tired and it has been our closing night tradition ever since.

In the middle of about the seventh song my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Pay, let Mia and I in through the back doors and hurry we have something to tell you two," Ryder says.

"What's going on?" I asked when the two walked we all sat down at a table.

"You're not going to believe what happened," Mia says jumping around in her seat. "Guess who's coming to America in a week." No answer. "ONE DIRECTION and guess who has front row tickets thanks to her loving parents for her and her three best friends to see them August 8th at the Staples Center!"

"No. Tell us that we aren't going to an actual One Direction concert. Oh my God," I yell. Mia and Ryder both shake their heads yes and all four of us jump around and scream like crazed fan girls.

"Wait. There is something else too," Ryder stops jumping.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Their opening act."

"What about them? Who is it?" JJ asked again

"5 Seconds of Summer," Ryder says looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Payton's P.O.V.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Payton. Calum, Luke, Michael and Ashton are the opening act for One Direction," Ryder clarified.

"Wait, I'm lost here. Who are these guys?" JJ asked.

"They're the guys that we met in London, remember? Calum was the one we told you about that used to know Payton back when they lived in Australia."

"They are them?" Mia asked Ryder. I walked away before I hear her response and grab my phone scrolling through the contact list. I found him and pressed call.

Calum's P.O.V.

"Jet lag fucking sucks," Luke says while lying down on the floor of our hotel room. We arrived in Florida four days ago and have been rehearsing and in the studio everyday while getting use to the time changes. Luke was right, jet lag does fucking suck.

"I agree. Want some pizza to cheer you up?" Michael asks sitting down next to him with an X-Large all meat pizza box.

"Thanks mate." My phone started ringing in my pocket. It was pretty late for anybody to be calling me right now. I grabbed it and looked at caller I.D. shocked by the picture that showed up. "Who is it?" Luke asks.

"Uh, I don't know," I lie. "I'll be right back." I slip out and walk towards the elevator to go outside.

"Payton?"

"Hey Cal. What's up?"

"Uh nothing just hanging out with the lads. What's up with you?"

"Hanging out with some friends. Hey, uh, listen, where are you right now?"

"Somewhere in Florida. Tampa, I think. Why?"

"It is true," she exclaims.

"What is?"

"You're opening up for One Direction."

"Yea! How'd you know that?"

"My friend's parents got us tickets to their second show at the Staples Center."

"No way? I guess I _do_ get to see you again."

"Yea, maybe. Lucky you, _if_ you do," she laughs. We talk for a while till she had to leave.

When I walk back into the room I notice that Ashton has now join the other two boys and they were playing video games while eating pizza.

"You were gone long. Who was that?" Michael asks pausing the game.

"Uh, Payton."

"It was? How is she? What did she want?" Ashton asks after I mention her name. He has not stopped thinking about her since the night of her aunts wedding. Luke does the same about her friend, Ryder. All they do is think of them, non-stop. Ashton kept trying to get her number from me for the past four months but I denied by keep reminding him that no girlfriends were allowed so we could focus on our music.

"Ashton, chill dude. We just talked for a bit. Her and some of her friends are actually going to one of the shows in LA and we talked about meeting up while we were there."

"Friends? Do you think Ryder would be there too?" Luke asks.

"Probably. Her Instagram is filled with pictures of them doing things together."

"You know her Instagram and didn't tell me?" Ashton yells at me.  
"And I'm not going to either, Ash." He decides to be offended and sits down on the couch and pouts. We talk about a few more things and I'm trying my hardest to avoid anything Payton or Ryder related. When Ashton figured out I wasn't going to say anything more about Payton he grabs a piece of pizza and left to his bedroom to go too sleep. Michael following him a few minutes later and left Luke and I in our room. We were both in our beds and falling asleep when Luke said "I can't believe I get to see her again."

"Go to sleep mate," I through a pillow at him and drift off asleep myself.

Payton's P.O.V.

It's next Saturday night and I was going to the annual Junior/Senior party that this years graduated seniors threw at the end of the school year for the upcoming ones. My parents and Grace were still in Baltimore and Ian was staying at my grandparents house tonight. I walked into the kitchen to grab a banana and walk out into the living room to find Aidan and April cuddled up onto the couch with a Chinese cartons on their laps and an unknown movie playing on the flat screen.

"What ya watchin?" I ask putting on my shoes.

"I don't know. We were just flipping through Netflix and found it so we decided to watch it," Aidan says.

"Cool. So I'm going to this party tonight and.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Aidan cuts me off. "If mom or dad calls, you and your date are at the movies, if Ian is having a problem at Grandma and Grandpa's, call you and explain the situation no matter what time, not to cause a mess or injury and to not throw a party ourselves."

"Damn, you're good."

"Yeah, I know," he smirks.

"Oh please," April teases. There was a knock on the door than and as I open it I see Miles leaning on the door frame.

"Hold on a second, please." He nods and I turn back to the couch. "Remember the rules and don't do anything illegal. I don't think I will be back before four if I come back at all so be good."

"Okay mom, we get it. Leave now," Aidan says shooing us away with his hand.  
"Okay bye," as I started walking out the door I turn around and yell, "Remember to use protection!" I yell before the pillow Aidan throws from the couch hits me.

I climb into Miles silver Sierra pickup and text Ryder that we would be there soon.

"Don't you look gorgeous," he says igniting the vehicle.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I reply  
"Ready?" he asks. The party was at Chris and Cory Kauffman's house. They are twin boys and are some of the richest kids at our school making their parents, three story mansion to be the perfect party house. Mia use to have a thing with Cory and he is still infatuated with her causing an easy invite to her and all her friends.

Miles and I pull up to the party and walk through the door together to have the heavy smell of alcohol, a hint of weed and the music pulsing through the atmosphere. "Hey, yo, Tucker! What's up man?" A guy I didn't know yelled at Miles.

"Will Martin! I haven't seen you in a while. What's up bro?"

"Eh, well. You know just been studying and playing. You?"

"Basically the same. Oh, Will, I almost forgot, this is my date, Payton Wright." Miles introduces me while he puts an arm around my waist. Smooth.

"Well aren't you just a beautiful thing," Will says grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Smooth talker I see," I say blushing.

"It's my specialty," he laughs as a girl walks up to him and hands him a cup. "Perfect timing. Guys this is my cousin, Lilly, she moved to LA a few months ago and goes to school up at Los Angeles High School of the Arts. Lilly this is my friend Miles and his date, Payton."

"You go to LAHSA? No way. We go to Hollywood High," I say gesturing to Miles and I. Lilly and I start talking and head off farther into the party telling Miles I would be back. I figured out she was studying to be a producer at LAHSA when we ran into Ryder, Mia and JJ in the middle of a discussion. JJ with a cigarette in her fingers.

"Hey guys, this is Lilly," introducing her to the girls.

"Hi Lilly it's nice to meet you I'm Ryder," Ryder introduces herself. "This is Mia and JJ."

"Nice to meet you too," Lilly responds. We start talking and getting to know each other when Miles and Will find us, Miles hands me a drink. We finish the introductions with Will when he announces that Lilly and he have to leave.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you guys."

"It was good getting to know you too. Hey listen do you want to go shopping with us this weekend?" Mia asks.

"I would love to. Quick give me one of your phones." Lilly and Mia switch numbers and we all say goodbye to her and Will.

The night continued on with drinking, dancing and talking.

"Payton, do you want to leave now?" Miles turns to me after saying goodbye to some of his friends. JJ and Ryder already left and Mia was preoccupied with Cory so I was pretty bored out of my mind.

"Lead the way." He grabs my hand and we walk out to his pickup. "You look so cute when you're driving." I lean over and play with his hair. He grabs my hand and plays with my fingers, I didn't try to pull away.

It's 3 o'clock in the morning and completely dark inside the house. I guess Aidan is already in bed.

Miles gets out of his side and runs over to my door to open it.  
"Such a gentleman," I say when he puts his hand back into mine while we walk to my front door.

"Thanks for being my date tonight, Payton. The party would've been pretty boring without you."

"I'm glad you asked me to be your date tonight." I grab my keys and put them into the lock, opening the door. "Goodnight, Miles." We didn't move for a while and now he is slowly leaning in and I find myself doing the same.

We finally broke away from each other. Miles looks up at me, "Goodnight Payton." He kisses me again and runs back to his pickup, starts it, and drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Payton's P.O.V.

"No! Sleep! Till Brooklyn!" My ringtone was going off.

"Ugh. What is happening at 8 in the morning," I ask myself while reaching for my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, when are you getting out of bed?"

"Aidan! What the hell?! Can't you just walk into my bedroom and ask me?"

"No. I wanted to wake you up like this and tell you to come downstairs and make me breakfast. I'm hungry and Mom and Dad will be home tomorrow and we should start this whole house cleaning thing."

"You're right. I guess we probably start that."

"Yea, I am. Now come and make me breakfast." I slam the phone shut and role out of bed.

What happened last night? I smiled remembering Miles leaning in and our kiss. It was so sweet. His lips were soft and his smile was gorgeous after it ended. But something keeps telling me something isn't right. It doesn't make sense, I like Miles, Miles likes me. I'm telling myself to calm down and whatever happens simply…happens.

When I enter the kitchen I notice that Aidan has set out all the ingredients for banana and chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and eggs. "Finally, let's start making some breakfast for their brother now." Aidan drinks from glass filled with orange juice.

"You poured yourself juice. Wow, I'm surprised that you actually did something by yourself with out somebody holding your hand." I turn around from mixing the pancake batter to find him flipping me off.

"Bitch," he mutters underneath his breath.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to!" He walks out of the kitchen and I hear the TV turn on.

I grabbed my phone and do a group text with Mia, JJ, and Ryder.

_Me: Are any of you awake yet?_

Ryder was the first to text back.

_Ryder: Yes'm. Why?_

_Me: I'm making breakfast. Come over_

_Mia: God damnit Payton. I have Berkley meetings with their Ballet Professor today. I want food now._

_Ryder: Be there soon. Good luck today, babe! Were routing for ya!_

_JJ: Ryder will you give me a ride? Good luck Mia! Crush them._

_Mia: Thanks guys! I'm so nervous_

_Ryder: Be there soon JJ_

_Me: Mia, relax, take a deep breath and show them you deserve that scholarship_

_JJ: Thanks Ryder_

_Me: If you do well, I'll bake you a cake!_

_Mia: Bribing me with food, classy_

_Me: I try_

_Ryder: Leaving now JJ_

_Mia: You guys are the best! Wish me luck._

_JJ: Good luck!_

_Me: Good luck, bebe!_

_Ryder: Gook luck, gurl!_

In 30 minutes Ryder and JJ showed up. The bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns were finished and Aidan was being useful and buttering the toast as I set the table. We all sat down and dished up and ate in silence until I spoke, "Why are you guys awake so early? Last I checked we went to a party last night."

"We did, but Ryder and I left at like 12," JJ says. "What time did you get home?"

"Oh. I don't know. One-ish, I think."

"Liar! You got home at like 3 with that Miles, dude, attached to your lips." Aidan says, I shoot him a look.

"What?!" I look over at my friends, both with their jaws hanging. "When were you going to tell us this?! I need details," Ryder commands.

"I don't know. We were having a good time at the party, dancing, drinking and we just let time go." I smile remembering the night. "He drove me home and walked me to the door and than we just kind of started leaning towards each other and started kissing."

"Bullshit. Full out make-out session going on with that douche and my sister." Aidan makes a puking sound before shoving bacon into his mouth.

"So, are you to, like, dating than?" JJ asks mid-bite.

"I don't know for sure. We kissed, we broke apart, he smiled, I smiled, he said goodnight and walked to his car and drove away," I recall.

"Well do you two like each other?"

"I like him, and I think he likes me. He tried asking me out on the last day of school and this was like my "make-up date" for saying no to him."

"Weird," Ryder says as she scoops up more food.

"Tell me about it," I respond.

By 10 o'clock, the food was gone and the kitchen was clean. Aidan was stuck with weed-eating the lawns, cleaning the main-used bathrooms, and the basement slash "men-cave" that my brothers, their friends, and my dad hang out during their down time. A large sign that my dad bought when we first bought this house says "No Girls Allowed!" and it has been that way since we moved in. Aidan or my dad cleans up the mess in there and my mom, Grace, me, and any other human with estrogen stays out of there.

Ryder and JJ stayed over for the day helping me vacuum the house, mow the lawn, pull the weeds in my mother's garden, and pick up Ian at my grandparents house. At least we got today and the next two days off of work.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" JJ asks while lighting a cigarette and trying to balance her Red Bull in one hand.

"I don't know. We could go see a movie?" I suggest. I run back into my room to grab my laptop and run back out onto the second floor balcony. "Let us see. They have "The Internship", "The Purge", "Now You See Me", "After Earth", the third "Hangover" movie, oh, lets go see "The Great Gatsby!"

"No. Let's go see "The Purge" instead," Ryder grabs my laptop. "We could see the one in like 30 minutes and show up looking like shit and grab Chinese food after words or see the next one and look attractive."

"I vote 30," JJ says.

"Agree," Ryder says.

"Let me ask Aidan to watch Ian for a while and then we can go."

We sat down and ordered our food and started talking about the movie.

"That part when the wife just beat the shit out of her neighbor and slammed her face down on the table was badass," Ryder says.

"The lead Purge guy was so attractive."

"Ew. Really?" my friends ask me.

"Yea. I think it was his…dominance, and hair."

"His DOMINANCE? Oh my God, Payton." Ryder and JJ laugh at my comment.

"What? I think it's attractive."

"Okay, whatever you say, loser." JJ drinks from her coke as Ryder's phone goes off. She looks at the caller I.D. and looks up with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Who is it?" JJ asks peering over to look at the screen.

"It's Luke," Ryder says as a smile stretches across her face.


End file.
